Chuck vs The Listeners
by verkisto
Summary: Chuck knew that someone would be listening. They always were. Please heed the rating. Chuck/Sarah/Casey but not in the same room.


_**Warning: Detailed descriptions of autoeroticism.**_

Chuck lay in the dark thinking about Sarah. She had been preoccupied and distant today, almost completely ignoring him. But, starving for attention from her, any attention at all, he had followed her around, at first saying things that he hoped would make her laugh, then stupid things that would at least get her to look at him, then finally he had resorted to being downright annoying to maybe get her angry and yell at him and, in that way, acknowledge that he existed.

When Sarah had left earlier that evening to go back to her hotel room without having shown Chuck any sign, any glimmer, that he made any impact on her at all, Chuck, feeling defeated, said a brief "Good-night" to Ellie and Devon and went into his room to get ready for bed.

He closed the blinds on his window and stripped off his clothes, leaving them lying in a heap on the floor. Wanting to get into bed quickly and isolate himself from the world in the dark, he didn't bother putting on the usual track pants and tee shirt that substituted for pajamas, instead sliding under the covers naked and reaching over to turn off the lamp.

So there he was, alone in his room in the dark, thinking about Sarah, thinking about how desperately he wanted her and how coolly she had rejected him, thinking as he reached down under the covers, grasped his penis and began stroking slowly but firmly that, even though he knew Casey was probably listening on that damn eavesdropping system of his, if he couldn't have Sarah then it would have to be his hand and thoughts of Sarah, and he squirmed around and began to moan her name, softly at first and then a little more strongly, "Sarah, Sarah."

* * *

Casey, headphones over his ears, put the half-eaten cookie back on the plate beside his glass of milk and quickly typed a key sequence into the computer to phone Sarah. He had watched her lately, moping around, ignoring Chuck to his face but looking at him with hungry eyes when he couldn't see. Now was Casey's chance.

After the first ring, Sarah answered with, "Walker, secure," and Casey replied, "Casey, secure."

Then, unable to keep the note of excitement from his voice, he added, "Hold the line. I think you're going to like this."

Sarah, a puzzled look on her face, put her open book face-down on the top of the bed and leaned back against the pillows again. She could hear a couple of clicks on the line and then nothing. Thinking the connection had been disrupted, she was about to hang up when she heard a familiar voice quietly saying her name, "Sarah," accompanied by the light squeak of bed springs.

Her face flushing when she realized what she was hearing, Sarah said into the phone, "Casey? What are you doing? Is that Chuck?"

If Casey could hear her he wasn't talking, and Sarah, intrigued, continued to listen to Chuck's moans and groans. When he let out a particularly loud cry of, "Sarah, kiss me!" she felt a hot flush in her center and rolled over to turn off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

Sarah reached down and pulled off the panties that she had intended to sleep in and then, keeping the phone to her ear as much as possible, awkwardly pulled off her camisole top and flung both garments to the floor, licking her lips as she listened to Chuck's movements, picturing what they meant.

Then Chuck began saying something else that Sarah couldn't make out at first, and she fondled the nipple of her left breast as she strained to understand the words.

"Fuck me, Sarah, fuck me," came over the phone in an anguished cry, and Sarah gasped, a high chirp escaping her throat. She quickly switched the phone from her right hand to her left hand and inserted three fingers into her mouth, getting them good and wet with her saliva, and moved her hand down to begin slowly caressing her vaginal opening.

"Fuck me, Chuck, fuck me," she whispered back, as her breaths started to shorten and speed up.

Sarah tried to approximate with her fingers what it might feel like with Chuck's tongue there instead after she heard him say, "Oh, Sarah, I want to suck you out right now, I want to shove my tongue in you," and she did a pretty good job of it, inserting her fingers into herself as far as she could, moving her hips up and down so her fingers slipped in and out, her eyes closed tightly, head to one side as she began to pant loudly.

Answering once again, even though she knew he couldn't hear her, Sarah said clearly, "Oh, lick me, Chuck, suck me hard!"

Sarah could hear by the bed sounds that Chuck was now pumping furiously with his hand, and she imagined his long, hard, pulsing cock with _her_ hands around it, then her hot tongue covering the head, her mouth slipping up and down the shaft, and she licked her lips again, eyes still closed, and moved her fingers to her clitoris.

Chuck was moaning fairly loudly now, mostly incoherently, but every once in a while, Sarah could hear him repeating, "Sarah, I want to be inside you, I want to fuck you hard," and she rubbed herself rapidly and thrashed her legs around under the bedclothes, moaning, "Fuck me hard, Chuck, fuck me hard."

Then Sarah heard a loud grunt and a series of gurgles as Chuck held his breath and felt the pulses of his ejaculation. A moment later, Sarah felt a rush of hot wetness and the contraction of her uterus and vaginal walls followed by waves of sensation that threatened to overwhelm her, and she gasped out, "Chuck!" and held her breath, eyes wide in the dark.

When she could hear again, the only sound coming over the phone was Chuck's heavy breathing, slowing now to a normal level. Then she heard him get up and leave the room, presumably to go to the bathroom.

As Sarah lay there, her last pants slowing so she could finally catch her breath, she heard Casey again on the line. He sounded funny.

"Walker," he croaked out, "Walker, say my name."

"Casey, what are you talking about?" she responded.

"Say my name, my other name, just do it, Walker."

Sarah, confused, said, "John, I don't know what you –"

"Uhhhhmmmmph", Casey grunted into the phone and then quickly disconnected the call. As Sarah finally understood what had happened, she smiled into the darkness.


End file.
